jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gryfka/Czarna woda
Pierwszy raz od 2 lat ponownie wchodzę na tę stronę. Mam już jedno opowiadanie, które nie skończyłam i porzuciłam, ponieważ przez ten czas ewoluowało w kilku częściową powieść, która jak mam nadzieje kiedyś ukarze się w księgarniach. Mniejsza o to, tym czym zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia tego opowiadania osadzonego w czasach współczesnych to różne zasłyszane, przeczytane historie. Opowiadanie jest oparte, bądź jest zlepkiem prawdziwych wydarzeń przeżytych przez realne osoby. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne i stylistyczne. Mam zaburzenia dyslektyczne, ale nie uważam tego za jakieś usprawiedliwienie. Jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia bądź obiektywne opinie na temat tekstu są mile widziane. Narrator zmienny. 'Prolog' Siedzę skulony pod oknem , trzęsę się ...Nie wiem kim jest ten ktoś. Chce czegoś, od mnie. Pojawia się. Nie, jest ich więcej, widzę ich dłonie odbijające się na szybce w drzwiach . Chwytają za klamkę - duszę się własnymi łzami - otwierają drzwi pchając je powoli...Dłonie, dziesiątki dłoni wysuwa się z za drzwi. Wiją się jak węże, od połogi aż po sufitu, drapią ściany jęcząc żałośnie. Chcą mnie, mojego ciała, duszy. Chcą mnie poczuć. W mroku widzę jak pełzną w moją stronę. Pochłaniają mnie całego, pragnęły tego od chwili, gdy mnie ujrzały. Czuję ich chłodny dotyk martwych dłoni po całym ciele. Nie ma mnie, jest tylko ciągle powiększająca się gromada rąk pozbawionych ciał. Nie krwawią, nie mają czym. Ostatkiem sił spoglądam przez szczeliny w chmarze rąk na korytarz, oświetlony bladym światłem lampy pod sufitem. Pełznie ich więcej, niczym fala chcąca zakończyć me grzeszne życie. Bój się żywych'' ''nie umarłych. 'Rozdział 1.' Budzik. Okrutne urządzenie, ale jak przydatne. Wstaję, uczucie zgnilizny wypełniające moje wnętrze towarzyszy mi, przy tej okrutnej czynności. Zapewne wyglądam jak ostatnie gówno, przecieram dłońmi twarz. Człapię do drzwi, w chwili gdy chwytam klamkę przebiega po mnie irracjonalne uczucie niepewności. Stoję tak chwilę w zamyśleniu, patrząc tępo na podłogę , z transu wyrywa mnie nagła chęć kichnięcia, co robię. Kicham jak słoń, więc zapewne obudziłem resztę domowników. Wycierając rękawem nos wychodzę z pokoju . Kieruję się w stronę łazienki. Idę przez ciemny korytarz, mijając wiszące na obitych deskami ścianach obrazy, w których kryła się głębsza filozofia oraz przesłanie. Wchodzę do łazienki urządzonej jak resztę domu, przytulnie, lecz nie standardowo. Podłogę pokryto kamieniem, nie starając się zbytnio by ta była idealnie równa . Prysznic połączony z wanną również stworzony z kamienia, wyglądał jak naturalnie wyrzeźbiony przez wodę w czasie setek lat. Nad nim, przy deszczownicy zawieszonej pod sufitem pięły się różnego rodzaju pnącza . Uwieńczeniem, było ogromne okno na całą ścianę ukazujące widok na las oraz góry. Przy dobrym drygu dekoratorskim wnętrze udało się stworzyć jak najbardziej naturalnie oraz przytulnie. Odkręcam kurek kranu, czekam aż woda wypełni moje dłonie po czym moczę w niej twarz. Opieram się o krawędzie zlewu spoglądając surowo na swoje obliczę w lustrze . Moja teoria na temat mego wyglądu nie odbiega daleko od rzeczywistości. Stres powiązany z rozpoczęciem mojego pierwszego roku studenckiego odbił się na moim wyglądzie. Podkrążone oczy, sucha i blada skóra oraz parę zapowiadających się nowych wyprysków. Jęknąłem, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zazdroszczę kobietą, mogą się malować nie budząc niczyjej niechęci, nie to co facet. Oczywiste jest co by się wtedy działo. Z drugiej strony jednak, przez ten nacisk wiele kobiet nie wyobraża porannego wyjścia po bułki bez makijażu. A ponoć mamy równo uprawnienie. Zaczynam ściągać piżamę, kładę ją na półkę obok. Moje stopy w zetknięciu z dywanikiem pokrytym prawdziwym mchem, czują lekkie łaskotanie. Wychodzę pokracznie do kamiennej wanny - tylko się nie wywróć się jak ostatnio. Stojąc stabilnie odkręcam wodę, deszcz ciepłych kropli spływa przyjemnie pierwsze po mojej głowię oraz karku. Biorę żel i gąbkę tworząc pianę, by wetrzeć ją w skórę. Gorąca woda , oraz piękny zapach olejków eterycznych znajdujących się w małych pojemnikach przy wannie sprawiają iż odczuwam praktycznie zapomniane pojęcie dla mnie jakim jest relaks . Stoję tak dobre kilka minut. Błogie uczucie niestety musi zostać kiedyś zakończone. Z ogromną niechęcią przekręcam kurek od wody na zimną, by się rozbudzić jeszcze bardziej. Kurczę się pod wpływem zimnej wody jednocześnie klnę - Rzesz kur(bip) ! Achh...!- Wychodzę z wanny, kończąc te tortury. Na moje skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, krzywiąc się biorę wiszący obok ręcznik i pocieram energicznie o ciało, byle tylko je choć trochę rozgrzać. W miarę suchy biorę się za włosy, staram się je jak najdokładniej wytrzeć , ale jak wiadomo nadal pozostają wilgotne. Jestem zmarzluchem a na mojej skórze wciąż świecą nastroszone włoski. Zirytowany tym prostym faktem ubieram gruby, puchaty szlafrok wiszący na drzwiach i w równie ciepłych papciach jestem gotów wyjść na zimny korytarz, wpierw zakładam kaptur na głowę. Wychodzę , opuszczając ciepłą zaparowaną łazienkę idąc znacznie chłodniejszym korytarzem. - Oh! Czyż to, w końcu księżniczka opuściła swą komnatę? - Kąśliwy komentarz dobiega od rosłej sylwetki, idącej korytarzem. - A jakże, by inaczej plebsie. Śniadanie gotowe? - Odpowiadam, gdy mijamy się w korytarzu. - W kuchni czeka ma pani, tylko rusz swe cztery litery. - Dobiega mnie jego głos zza moich pleców, gdy jest już przy drzwiach łazienki. Uśmiecham się lekko pod nosem, ojciec. Lubimy się, tak wzajemnie przekomarzać. Będąc w pobliżu mojego pokoju zauważyłem, że był on otwarty z zaświeconym światłem. Dziwnę, nigdy nie zostawiam zapalonego światła, ale mogłem zapomnieć. Wchodzę do niego, nagle zza drzwi ktoś wyskakuje. - Chryste Czkawka! Chcesz żebym dostała zawału. - Mówi łapiąc się za serce. - Ty? To ty, wyparowałaś nagle mi zza drzwi! - Odpowiadam nieco zdenerwowany. - Aj, nie denerwuj się zaś tak na zapas. Wiem, że się stresujesz dzisiejszym dniem, ale nie ma do tego powodu . - Nie stresuje się, tylko ... - Tylko co? Ciuchy masz przygotowane, czy czekasz na ostatnią chwilę? - Pyta marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Ciociu błagam, mam dwadzieścia lat... - Widzisz, nawet jako taki stary koń nie umiesz sobie poradzić z takimi prostymi rzeczami! - Mnie chyba zaraz szlak trafi, co za kobieta. - Dobra, ciociu możesz już wyjść? - Pytam zirytowany - Poza tym, czemu wchodzisz do moje pokoju bez... - Twój pokój jest w moim domu, więc nie pyskuj tylko się zbieraj. - To możesz w końcu wyjść?! - Odpowiadam zdenerwowany, podchodząc do uprzednio przygotowanych ciuchów, wiszących na drzwiach od szafy. - Ciotki się wstydzisz? - Pyta prześmiewczo. - Tak!- Odpowiadam poddenerwowany , odwracając głowę w jej kierunku . Patrzę jak czarno włosa wychodzi z mojego pokoju z zawadiackim uśmiechem, rzucając jeszcze komentarz jak to mnie kiedyś przewijała. Zirytowany, kręcąc głową patrzę na zegarek 6:25, inauguracja roku akademickiego jest o 9:00, więc powinienem zdążyć, zważywszy na to, że uniwersytet jest oddalony o jakieś dwie godziny jazdy autem. Ubieram gładką koszulę, granatowy żakiet, oraz tego samego koloru dżinsy. Przeglądam się w lustro, wyglądam elegancko, ale nie przesadnie. Lepsze to, niż garniak jaki próbowała mi wcisnąć ciotka. Biorę telefon leżący na biurku i wkładam do kieszeni żakietu , oraz torbę z moimi rzeczami z łóżka . Spoglądam jeszcze na promienie słoneczne wyłaniające się powoli zza szczytów górskich, przez okno a raczej przeszkloną ścianę . Nie byliśmy niezwykle bogaci, ale ojciec z ciocią uważają, że takie wielkie okna, bądź przeszklone ściany wpuszczają trochę natury do pomieszczenie. Mieli rację. Wychodzę z pokoju, gasząc światło i zamykając drzwi. Kieruję się w stronę schodów, mijając przy tym więcej obrazów. Schodzę w dół, przeskakując co drugi stopień po drewnianych schodach, słyszę jak pod moimi stopami niemiłosiernie trzeszczą a moje chaotyczne przemieszczanie powoduje ich gwałtowne drganie. - Uważaj bo jeszcze się wywrócisz - Troskliwy a zarazem ostrzegawczy ton głosu dobiega mnie, od podnóży schodów.- albo co gorsza je zawalisz. - Czkawka! - Słyszę głos ojca z kuchni. - Idę, idę. - Bo ci zaraz śniadanie ostygnie - Mówi, gdy wchodzę dp pomieszczenia. Na stole leży talerz z jajecznicą, oraz dwoma grzankami z pomidorem. Siadam i zaczynam je pochłaniać, zdając sobie dopiero teraz sprawę z tego jaki jestem głodny. - Uważaj bo się zadławisz - Ciotka, siada po drugiej stronie dużego drewnianego stołu z kubkiem kawy w rękach, bacznie mnie obserwując. - Stoik zawieziesz go? - Nie ma takiej potrzeby - zerkam na zegar wiszący na ścianie przy korytarzu, 6:40- mam pociąg za dwadzieścia minut. - Nie, zawiozę cię i tak mam po drodze.- Nie miał, ale nic nie poradzę na to,że są tacy nadopiekuńczy. - Jak chcesz , ale wiem że nie masz po drodze.- Kończę śniadanie, oraz dopijam swoją kawę . - Czkawka , idź spakować już swoje rzeczy do auta i się zbieraj, zaraz wyjeżdżamy. - Dobra- Odpowiadam wstając i odnosząc talerz z kubkiem do zlewu- Dzięki za śniadanie. -Nie ma za co panie dorosły- Mówi do mnie ciocia, z tym swoim uśmiechem- Poradzisz sobie w akademiku?- Mówi tym razem troskliwym tonem. -Ciociu, proszę nie jestem dzieckiem. Poza tym już mieszkałem w internacie - Tak to jest, kiedy mieszka się w totalnej dziurze i wszędzie daleko. Ich nadmierna troska coraz bardziej mnie irytuje. - Wiem, ale w akademiku jest , no wiesz bardziej dziko a ty jesteś... wrażliwy...- Krzywię się kiedy to słyszę. - Klaro, proszę cię Czkawka to dorosły dwudziestoletni mężczyzna a nie małe dziecko.- Przynajmniej ojciec potrafi zakończyć ten cyrk . - Tato, jeszcze zdążę na pociąg nie musisz mnie podwozić. - Stacja, jedyne miejsce blisko położone w odległości niespełna 200m. - Nie, jedziesz ze mną i koniec kropka- Zdziwiony jego stanowczością godzę się na podwózkę. - To ja idę spakować swoje rzeczy...- Mówię lekko zakłopotany sytuacją. Wychodzę z kuchni i biorę zostawioną torbę z walizką , przy schodach i kieruję się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Ubieram buty, oraz kurtkę po czym wychodzę przed dom. Podchodzę do zaparkowanej przed domem białej Toyoty yaris, otwieram ją przyciskiem na kluczu i podążam w kierunku bagażnika. Otwieram go i wkładam tam swój bagaż i zamykam go. Idę w stronę przednich drzwi pasażera , dziwne uczucie dociera do mojego ciała. Spoglądam intuicyjnie wokół siebie, szukając źródła mojego dziwnego przeczucia. Zauważam nienaturalny ruch w krzakach po drugiej stronie drogi. Zamieram jak kamień i patrze na jakiś ciemny nie określony kształt przemieszczający się powoli jakby czegoś szukając, nagle staje jakby mi się przyglądał. Czuję jak dreszcz przechodzi mi po karku. - Czemu nie wsiadasz ? - Odwracam się jak poparzony w stronę taty, najwyraźniej nie usłyszałem jak wychodzi i staje po drugiej stronie auta. - Co się stało? - Pyta, widząc moje zachowanie. - Nie, nic tylko jakieś zwierze tam chodziło...dziwnie się zachowywało.- Odpowiadam, ale wątpiąc w swoje własne słowa, to nie wyglądało jak zwierzę . - Wilk? - Pyta patrząc w kierunku lasu. - Co? Nie, wiem może- Mówię nie pewnie. - Ostatnio trochę się ich tu panoszy. - A ok... - Cholera...zaczekaj tu, czegoś zapomniałem.- Kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. Spoglądam w miejsce gdzie jeszcze niedawno było to coś. Zniknęło. Z cichą ulgą chwytam za klamkę drzwi samochodowych i wsiadam na miejsce pasażera. Czekam około dwóch minut na ojca, w końcu wsiada do samochodu dając przez ramię swoją torbę na tylne siedzenie. - No to w drogę - Mówi uruchamiając auto.- Żadnych dziewczyn - Nagle zwraca się do mnie. - Co? - Wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia- Jakich znowu dziewczyn? - Nie udawaj świętoszka Czkawka, wiem że nie mogę ci tego zabronić, ale nie życzę sobie by wyrzucono się z akademika przez sprowadzanie sobie koleżanek... - Tato, weź przestań. Wiesz że nie należę do togo grona ludzi. Poza tym, trudno mi zagadać do jakiejkolwiek obcej dziewczyny a co dopiero... - Studia zmieniają synu, ja też nie za bardzo dobrze radziłem sobie w stosunkach damsko męskich do czasu... - Ciocia mówiła co innego- przerwałem mu specjalnie. - Ciotki się będzie słuchać a ojca nie.- mówi z wyraźną kpiną w głosie- Co ona tam wie o moich podbojach miłosnych... - Mam wrażenie, że więcej od ciebie.- Odpowiadam z obojętnością głosie, podpierając podbródek ręką opartą o drzwi. - A, bo miała te swoje koleżaneczki co jej bzdur nagadały.- Mówi nieco zakłopotany, czyli ciocia miała racje. - Mniejsza o ciotkę, byłem taki jak ty ...- przerywam mu wysyłając znaczące spojrzenie - no może trochę mniej nieśmiały, do czasu kiedy poznałem twoją matkę. - Mamę? Rzadko o niej mówisz.- Stwierdzam patrząc w jego kierunku z zainteresowaniem, które we mnie zbudził. - Kontynuując , z Valką świetnie nam się układało a po jakimś czasie pojawiłeś się ty. - Czyli jestem wpadką? - Nie, chcieliśmy dzieci, tylko ty jakby pojawiłeś się wcześniej niż planowaliśmy.- Czyli jednak jestem wpadką .- Miło to wiedzieć. - Mniejsza o to, wiesz z kim może będziesz mieszkać w akademiku ? - Spytał Stoik zmieniając temat. - O dziwo ze starym kumplem z czasów gimnazjum. - Naprawdę ? Z kim ? - Śledzikiem Igermanem, nie wiem czy go pamiętasz - Spytałem z lekką nadzieją w głosie. - To ten puszysty kujon z bzikiem na punkcie gady ? - Widzę jak delikatnie uśmiecha się pod nosem . - Tak, dokładnie ten. - Odparłem, również się uśmiechając. - Porządny chłopak, ale trochę tchórzliwy. Jest ktoś jeszcze ci znajomy na roku ? - Kilka osób się znajdzie. - Więc mów kto. - W sumie, to chyba prawie cała moja dawna paczka- Obrócił głowę patrząc na mnie z nie małym zdziwieniem, unosząc brwi. - Ty się na drogę patrz - Odparłem, jednocześnie odwracając jego głowę w stronę jezdni ręką. - Thorstonowie i Jorgerson również ...?- Spytał z udawaną obawą. - Tak. - Niech cie Bóg w opiece ma Czkawka .-Powiedział kładąc przy tym mi rękę na głowę, lekko zażenowany strząsam jego rękę odwracając głowę. - Nie przesadzaj , wiem że trochę rozrabiali jak byli młodsi - Tym razem to on spojrzał na mnie znacząco , podnosząc przy tym brew. - no może trochę bardziej... - Przypominam, że nie jedno krotnie podpalili własną stodołę , wysadzając w niej fajerwerki i petardy . - Może i masz rację, ale minęło już trochę czasu i na pewno już wydorośleli. - Prędzej ty znajdziesz dziewczynę. - Zmarszczyłem brwi słysząc to. - aj, przestań Czkawka tak się tylko droczę... Cóż , zwykle ,gdy słyszę jakieś aluzje na temat tego iż nie potrafię znaleźć sobie dziewczyny nie reaguje zbytnio. Nie, kryje jednak , że jest to niezwykle irytujące i czasem czyje się urażonym. Kategoria:Opowiadania